Wingman
by sinemoras09
Summary: Koiwai still teases Morioka and Sakurai even after they're married. Morioka/Sakurai, Recovery of an MMO Junkie (Net-juu no Susume). Post-canon. Fluff. No spoilers.


.

.

"Ehhh? You guys are pregnant again?" Koiwai said. He leaned closer, conspiratorially.

"You know what causes that, right?"

"EH?!" Morioka and Sakurai stiffened, shivers running up their shoulders and both of their faces turning a hundred shades of red.

"Oh man!" Koiwai laughed. "It's too much! Morimori-chan and Sakura-chan are _super_ cute! And that's why _you_ ," and Koiwai picked up their squirmy toddler by the armpits, making the little girl giggle and squeal, "are the _cutest_ of all! Who's your favorite uncle?"

"Uncle Homare!" the toddler squealed.

"That's right!" Koiwai said, while Morioka laughed uneasily and Sakurai rubbed his neck, embarrassed. Koiwai lowered the toddler and glanced back at them.

"So you guys can't keep your hands off each other, huh?"

" _Not in front of the baby,_ " Sakurai said, scandalized. Koiwai laughed, pulling the toddler onto his lap.

"I mean, wow, even with a kid, it's nice to see that you and Morimori-chan still make time..."

"Oh my god," Sakurai said, while Morioka giggled shyly.

xXx

.

It was obvious to everyone that Koiwai would be best man.

"HAH? You're not having a ceremony?!" Koiwai pushed up into Sakurai's face, while Sakurai leaned back with his hands up in shocked protest. "Morimori-chan doesn't want a wedding?! Are you serious? Don't you want to see her as a bride?"

Somehow, Sakurai composed himself, straightening his jacket and pushing up his glasses.

"We wanted to save money." Sakurai was speaking authoritatively to the floor. Koiwai arched an eyebrow.

"I mean, weddings are so expensive nowadays, and neither of us has any close family."

Koiwai's eyebrow arched even higher.

"And I mean! Moriko gets embarrassed easily and I don't really like crowds, and-"

Koiwai rang up Morioka.

" _Eh? A wedding?_ " Even on the phone, Koiwai could tell Morimori-chan was likely sitting in one of Sakurai's t-shirts, not wearing any makeup or having brushed her hair.

"Yes! Don't tell me Morimori-chan never dreamed of a white wedding!"

" _I-it's embarrassing._ " Morioka's voice dipped on the other side of the phone. " _I..I don't like being the center of attention. And Yuta and I are already happy, so that's why we just want to go to city hall._ "

"Don't you want to see his face when you're walking down the aisle in your white dress?"

" _Well-_ "

"And don't you want him to sweep you off your feet and bridal-carry you down the dance hall?"

" _Y-yes, but-_ "

"And don't you two want to have a romantic honeymoon, Morimori-chan?!"

Even without seeing her, Koiwai could tell Morioka was blushing furiously on the phone.

xXx

.

When Koiwai found out they were pregnant, he teased Sakurai about it for days.

"Wow, Morimori-chan, look at you, you're glowing!"

Morioka beamed happily, her hand resting on her belly. Koiwai leaned forward.

"So? Are you going to name it after me? Your little baby Homare?"

"We told you already, Koiwai-san, we're having a baby girl," Morioka said.

"You can still name her Homare!" Koiwai said, and Morioka laughed happily.

"Actually," Morioka said, and Koiwai saw how she glanced shyly at Sakurai and subtly squeezed his hand, "We were thinking of naming her 'Lily.'"

"'Lily'?" Koiwai said, and Sakurai's eyes creased into happy commas, smiling stupidly and turning a healthy pink. "Oh? That's an interesting name. I would've thought you'd name her 'Sakura.'"

"We were actually thinking of 'Lily' for a girl and 'Hayashi' for a boy," Morioka explained, and Koiwai absolutely noticed how Sakurai was blushing even more brightly.

Koiwai grinned. It was obviously some sort of inside joke, something cute and sweet and probably a little embarrassing.

"Let me guess," Koiwai said, and he wiggled his index finger.

" _'Lily' is the name of Sakura-chan's-_ "

"KOIWAI-SAN!" Sakurai said.

Even after they explained the whole MMO thing, Koiwai couldn't help but point out that Sakura-chan got his wife pregnant because she enjoyed playing with his Lily.

Morioka didn't get it. Sakurai mumbled that he would explain it to her later.


End file.
